


Goddess

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was Goddess.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was Goddess.

“Who invented this? I can´t keep it up much longer.” Peter said strained.

“Yes, you can. Focus, Peter” Neal sounded relaxed.

Peter looked over to Neal, who was standing next to him. He couldn´t believe what he was seeing, Neal looked so comfortable.

“What a struggle to relax. – Mason Cooley” Mozzie quoted.

He tried to focus on his inner self, instead of his surroundings.It wasn´t working; his legs started trembling and he found it hard to maintain his pose. He felt sweat droplets burning in his eyes.

“This pose opens the hips and chest while strengthening and toning the lower body. It also stimulates the uro-genital, respiratory and cardiovascular systems.” Mozzie explained, looking even more relaxed than Neal.

Peter could hear giggling in the back of the room.

“June, you did make a picture, yes?”

“Of course, dear, I wouldn´t want to miss this scene for the world.”

“Really, I can´t keep this up much longer.” Peter sounded really desperate by now.

“Mind over matter, Peter” Neal tried to sound optimistic, so Peter could keep it up a little longer. Maybe they would still make it.

A couple of minutes later…

“Nope, can´t do, sorry guys.” Peter stretched and stood straight.

“I can´t believe you gave up, suit…” Mozzie sneered at Peter.

“Give me Full contact Karate, any day over this.” Peter picked up his towel from the bench, and sat down on it with a sigh, gulping from the water bottle he held.

Diana, Sara and El were still in their Goddess pose, giggling, they had definitely won this bet. “Those foot massages are going to feel so good, guys…”


End file.
